Some devices include touchscreens for receiving input, some devices include physical buttons or rotary elements for input, and some devices include both. Devices with a touchscreen accept input by detecting movements of an input object in contact with the touchscreen. Such movements are typically referred to as gestures. Upon detection of a gesture, a device may execute an action. In an automotive setting, various components are included in the head unit of the vehicle, such as displays, speakers, microphones, hardware input controls, etc. Receiving and processing user input, either at a mobile device within a vehicle or at the head unit of the vehicle, has numerous challenges and limitations that may result in improper actions and may frustrate a user.